


Aneth Ara, Da'len

by FalconStrike



Series: Celebthoron and Idris Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Albinism, Childbirth, M/M, Men Crying, Other, Self-Mutilation, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconStrike/pseuds/FalconStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the Inquisition, First of the Keeper Celebthoron Lavellen lived a very different life. A life that nearly ended bringing another into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneth Ara, Da'len

“Ma vhenan, ma vhenan, ar lath ma,” he whispered. His throat ached and his words were choked. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” 

A sharp, pained gasp escaped his lover. Chest heaving, muscles rippling and contracting. He touched the pale face of his love, covered in a cold sweat, but burning with fever. 

“You’ll be alright,” Dalos breathed. He ran his fingers across where the spidery black markings of the vallaslin that arched across cheeks and brow should have been, but weren’t.

“Please, Keeper, do something,” he begged, looking up at Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan. His cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes were bright. “Please…”

Keeper Deshanna made no comment as she worked. Cloth soaked in heated water, potions and poultices, hands that danced across the swollen stomach. 

Hips too narrow, maimed breasts that would produce no milk, a body too damaged to carry the infant. 

Another spasm rippled across his love’s stomach. Pale eyes squeezed shut against the pain, a cry just short of a howl. Hands clawed at the sheets. Sheets soaked red with blood. The bleeding wouldn’t stop. 

“Please, he’ll die!” Dalos’s cried. 

“I’m doing everything I can! Know that you’re not the only one who cares for him!” The Keeper snapped. She raised his head, fixing Dalos with a furious look. Her own cheeks were wet. Of course, for this to happen to her First…

Heart pounding painfully in his chest, Dalos cradled his love, smoothing sweat soaked hair. 

Rasping breaths filled the air. The raising heart stuttered, fluttering fitfully. 

“Halani! Ma halani, Evanuris!” Dalos held his love to his chest. He could feel every spasm, every gasp, every pound of the fighting heart.   
“You’re going to be alright, ma vhenan. I promise you.” 

Time seemed to grind to a halt. A hand pressed and the contracting stomach. Steady and as calm as she could manage, Keeper Deshanna said, “Listen to me, you have to push. You have control. You can do this. I know you can.”

Gasping and panting, muscles tightening and contracting, his love gasped for his hand. Eyes opened to fix blindly upon Dalos, feverish, intense, if not focused. Pale. The color of clouds reflected in water. 

“You can do it. You have to, ma vhenan,” he whispered, squeezing his love’s hand. 

His heart pounded, fighting to escape his chest, and tears flowed freely, but he wouldn’t let go. 

Blood, horribly red, hot, and sticky soaked the sheets. Breaths came faster and shallower than ever. 

The Keeper’s firm hands and voice acted as a constant guide, instructing and determined. Her own fear and uncertainty were masked as best they could be. 

Another heavying push and an exclamation. “Almost!”

Head…shoulders…a back…tiny hands…legs…feet…

Curled and almost purple with bruises, the healer scooped up the infant, working fast. Her hands were quick, steady, and sure. She said nothing, her face grimly set as she worked. 

Deshanna turned her attention from one to the other. Mopping up blood and wiping away sweat, she moved swiftly, fluidly. There was no joy, no relief, nothing in her face as she worked. 

Dalos held his love, he felt the stuttering heart and prayed. 

“I won’t lose you, ma vhenan,” he breathed. He bowed his head, tears all but spent. His hands shook and his heart twisted. He couldn’t lose his love, not after all this…Not now. 

 

The night was long and slow. A heart fluttered and threatened to still. Dalos hardly bared to breathe, let alone hope that night. 

However, darkness gave way to light. Feverish skin cooled and ragged gasps steadied. The time to come would be uncertain, no doubt, but his heart unclenched ever so slightly with the coming of the dawn.

As his love steadied, Dalos held his daughter for the first time. Tiny and uncertain, weak and frail, but alive. Both of them were alive and he could ask for nothing more. 

“Aneth ara, Da’len,” he whispered as he held her. “Aneth ara. Ar lath ma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ma Vhenan: my heart
> 
> Ar lath ma: I love you
> 
> Halani: help
> 
> Evanuris: Dalish name for their gods
> 
> Aneth Ara: a greeting meaning "My Safe Place"


End file.
